Reunited
by mrsProbie
Summary: The team gets a bit of a shock when Reid is shot and they call his next of kin from the hospital.


**A/N: Just a little something I wrote up in maths a few months ago instead of taking notes (don't chop my head off, Academically Astute Readers; it was a prerequisite for a class I'd already taken- it was just the only class that would fill that slot in my schedule). Hope you enjoy, and as always, I'd enjoy a review. I love feedback from you little monsters. **

**Hermione POV**

"The fact of the matter is that there is absolutely- what is it, Dennis? I'm in a meeting." I frowned. Dennis Creevey, my assistant of several years, was not usually one to interrupt.

"I know; I scheduled it." Oh, right. "There's an emergency with a Mr. Spencer Reid, and he has you listed as his next of- where are you going, boss lady?" His first day, that little rascal had called me "boss," and had been completely serious, but now he only said it to pick on me.

I rushed out of the conference room and back into my office, searching for my mobile phone- the call had to have come on my mobile, the Ministry didn't have phones- with no success. I felt around on my desk, shuffled and flipped papers, and slammed drawers open and closed until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wheeled around, mouth open and ready to go off, and Dennis handed me my mobile phone.

_They're still on the line,_ he mouthed. I nodded.

_Thank you_, I mouthed back. Holding the phone gently to my head, hand shaking slightly, I said, "Hermione Granger speaking, how may I help you?" It was my telephone voice, which I had put special efforts into developing over the years. Warm and polite, with a firm undertone regardless of the situation.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. Are you the next of kin of Dr. Spencer Reid?" Ah, yes, I'd heard of Agent Hotchner before from Spencer.

"Yes," I said stiffly, "he's my husband." Dennis turned quickly in disbelief, knocking over the stack of parchment brochures he had previously been attempting to reorganize.

**Hotch POV**

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Hermione Granger said. Her voice, though initially firm, had grown less so over the course of our conversation. A click and then silence told me she had hung up, and I snapped my cell shut.

"That the right girl?" Morgan asked, doubtful even though he had heard my side of the conversation. That she had a UK-formatted number had thrown us all.

"Yes, it was the right girl." How had none of us known Reid was married? It was unnerving. _Hermione Granger must be one hell of a woman, to be married to Reid._

"How is she related to him?" Prentiss asked, brows raised. We had all been curious as to which of Reid's relatives was living in Britain.

"She's his wife." It got exactly the reaction I'd expected. "They've been married since 1998."

"Reid's been married for almost a decade? How did we..." There was no need for Prentiss to finish her question. We were all wondering the same thing.

"Well," Morgan said, "it explains why Reid never goes on any dates. If she's been living overseas this entire time, though, he is one hell of a faithful guy."

A nurse stuck her head out a set of double doors. "Agents?" Our heads swiveled in her direction. "Dr. Reid is out of surgery and stable. You can see him now, but he's still a little out of it." We didn't care; we all stood and rushed to follow her to his (private) room. Once inside, with the others crowded around Reid- who was still groggy from the anesthetics, just as the nurse had said- she pulled me to the side so my back was to Reid. "Agent Hotchner, I have a bit of paperwork-"

"His wife is on her way," I said. "Does it have to be filed before tomorrow?" She shook her head. "Then I'll let her- I'm sorry," I said more loudly, peering over the nurse's shoulder. She spun around to face the intruder. "Who are you?"

The visitor, a frazzled-looking young woman who now had the attention of everyone in the room, stood on the tip-toes of her patent leather flats in order to get a better look at Reid. "I'm Hermione Granger. We spoke on the phone, I believe." She cast a glance at me, then continued to peer through the group of agents at Reid. "May I see my husband, please?"

"Hermione?" Reid called faintly from his bed. "'S that you?"

Pushing past the nurse and I, and squeezing past the hospital bed to get to Reid's other, less crowded, side, Hermione Granger said, "Yes, Spencer. It's me; I'm here." She knelt down to stroke his cheek, and his hand found its way into hers. "I'm here."

"I missed you at Christmas," he said quietly, oblivious to the looks the couple was receiving from the rest of us- indeed, oblivious to the rest of us entirely. "Did you get your present?"

She nodded, smiling, still stroking his hand. "It was beautiful. And did you get yours? The mail in and out of the Ministry has been iffy, but it's better than..." Hermione Granger glanced over to the rest of us, an action that seemed to bring Reid back to the present. "Well, you know."

Reid looked about himself, as though startled. "Oh, Hermione, you need to be introduced!" He repositioned himself to face the rest of us, hand on hers all the while.


End file.
